Got A Secret Can You Keep It?
by WolfDiamaZhang
Summary: Tris is hiding things from everyone. Everyone knows two things. One: her and Four broke up and two: Eric knows everything. What are her secrets? What is she hiding? One thing is for sure. You can't run from your past. IMPORTANT: read latest update!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Third Person POV_

Tris was dashing through the stony corridors. She was running from something. Someone.

But, who would chase her? Her past. Things she had done in Abnegation are catching up to her. Some things were worse than others.

If you could hear her thoughts you'd scream and cut out your eyes.

All you can hear is voices screaming. Begging to be released. How can one person hold so much fear, agony, and pain?

Beatrice Prior isn't her real name. Tris Marx is. Her father is Anthony Marx. Mentally insane, evil, worse than Marcus.

She lived with him for fourteen years. Who would've thought Tris isn't who she says to be?

 _Tris POV_

After my 'episode' as I call them I head back to my apartment. On the Leadership floor.

I am a leader now. I've been in Dauntless for five years now. Still doesn't make things easier.

I still can't get away from the voices and him. I know he's seen my latest episode and will be waitig in my apartment for me.

It's become a usual routine since he found out.

When I enter he's sitting on my L-shaped leather couch sipping a beer.

I grab one from the fridge and sit next to him.

"How bad was it?" He asks breaking the silence.

I shrug and take a sip before replying. "Same as always. Except I didn't scream as loud this time." I say almost laughing.

Okay. I'm slowly going insane I know. Your wondering how the good little Trissy you know is like this.

It's none of your business to know. At least not at the moment. All you should know is I've got friends who think I'm okay. And a best friend who knows everything.

"Good. Want me to crash here for the night?" He asks.

"Sure Eric. If you can handle it." my usual response.

He just chuckles and gets up to go to bed in the spare room.

The usual 'episode' lasts for about four or five hours. Making it one in the morning now.

So I head to bed to mentally prepare myself for the oncoming day.

 _Third Person POV_

There were very few things that her friends knew about her.

She was becoming distant and closer to the cruel leader Eric.

So they decided to show up at her apartment later that morning. They had a 'perfect' plan to get her to talk.

Little did they know it could throw her into another episode.

 _Eric POV (A Few Hours Later)_

I growl at the constant knocking on the door.

Finally I get tired of it and get up to open the door.

When I open it there standing is Tris' friends. Looking a bit furious.

"Can I help you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"What have you done with Tris!?" The girl Tina (I think) shouts.

"Nothing. Want me to go get her?" I ask before they could reply I felt her familiar warmth pressing against my side trying to push me out of the way.

So I just step back and let her talk to them. Then I walk back to my room and change.

When I get back everyone is yelling. What is up with all this yelling?

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Tris shouts. "It's none of your business about what I tell you and don't. Now get the hell out of my apartment!"

"We're not leaving until you tell us." Four growls out.

I notice Tris' eyes flash a slivery white. I decide to step in before she has an episode.

"Get the hell out." I almost growl glaring. None of them flinch.

"Now before I dock your new promotions." That gets them moving except Four he's dragged out by the brothers or whatever they are.

 _Tris POV_

I knew when Eric told them to get out I was close.

I could hear the voice howling with laughter. I knew. I just knew it was getting worse.

A/N: Hey guys! I finally came up with an ending to this chapter! I was having a hard time figuring out how to end it until I read the last part of the chapter. Hope you guys like kinda insane Tris. I haven't seen it done before so I'd thought I'd take a crack at it. College has been crazy. I'll try to update more often. Let's try for every three weeks? And chapter goal for this is 5-8 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **One week after the 'Incident'**

 _Third Person POV_

As Tris sat in an empty corner in her apartment she tried to block out the sounds of his voice.

Screaming at her, cussing her out, and telling her he killed her mother.

Her ears covered with a blank expression on her face rocked back and forth slowly.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. She was just numb. She was always numb whenever she had a flashback.

The strong, handsome, and ruthless leader often found her like this. And that's how he found her today.

He knew how to snap her out of it.

 _Eric POV_

I had tried everything to snap her out if it. This one seemed to be worse than others.

For the first time in a long time I felt scared. She told me she was getting worse.

And I just didn't realize how bad she was.

 _Tris POV (eight years ago)_

 _"Your nothing but a bitch! I never wanted you!" He screamed_

 _Tears slid down my pale skin. "You din't mean it Papa." I beg with him._

 _He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and slaps me. It wasn't the first time and not the last. But I still cried out in pain._

 _As I'm lying on the floor bloddy, and turning black and blue. That's where I met the person who helped me._

 _Andrew Prior POV (during the flashback)_

 _I was late. Very late._

 _As I am rushing to the Leadership meeting for all the factions I hear cries of pain and yelling._

 _Being part Erudite and Abnegation I decide to check it out._

 _I enter an abandoned Abnegation home. I find a girl that had to be around thirteen lying on the floor._

 _She had a small pool of blood next to her. No one was in sight. So I quickly scooped her up and ran all the way to the Erudite hospital._

 _Tris POV (present)_

I was brought back to reality by someone dumping ice cold water on me.

I jump up and glare at the person. "Why the hell did you do that!?" I shout at him.

He snorts a bit. The he smirked "Tried the usual stuff. Didn't work out. Now if your done being an asshole about me getting you out of it let's go for a train ride."

 ** _A few mintues later_**

As we jumped om the train I noticed a dark but familiar shape of someone jumping in the car behind us.

I shrugged it off as someone going for a ride like us. We usually went to the pier.

As we jumped off and regained some balance we start off towards the carousel.

I climbed on top of one of the faded plastic horses. I notice Eric looking a little tense.

"What's up?" I ask looking around.

In a very low whisper he says, "Someone follwed us."

I nod and quietly pull my pistol out of it's holster. Eric did the same.

All of a sudden three hooded people came out of the bushes and held their hands up.

One of them removed their hood. I recgonized it as Christina. "Please don't shoot." She asked quietly.

The other two removed their hoods as well. It was Four and Lauren.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss while holstering my pistol.

"We came to stop him from kidnapping you!" Four growled. I glares at him.

"He wasn't kidnapping me!" I snap. Feeling a real growl starting to rise in my throat I bite my tongue. Hard.

Tasting my own blood stopped extremely mild 'episodes'. And sure enough it calmed me.

 _Third Person POV_

As the pair and the trio fought Tris could still feel it bubbling up inside her. Waiting for it to break free.

She didn't want to attack her friends. Really she didn't. And she didn't want to hurt Eric either.

But as the urge to let herself go became more prominent she ran.

Because of her enhanced abilities she ran all the way to Dauntless.

 ** _A little while later_**

The beast inside her started to rage. Waiting to be set free. She couldn't fight it anymore. She let herself have another episode.

But this time she didn't make it inside Dauntless. So she ran as the beast broke through. Her clothes started ripping.

Breaking her bones and rearranging them. Her heart grew and her eyesight enhanced.

She was fully aware inside. But had no control of her actions.

During those terrible fourteen years with her 'father' he not only abused her but grafted different DNA into her as a baby.

For the first time in three years the beast had taken physical form and was ready to kill.

 _Next morning Eric POV_

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was about ready to cuss all the factions leaders out for the urgent early morning meeting.

It worried me slightly Tris didn't make it back.

When I walked in I knew it was going to be bad. I put on my mask as the cruel and ruthless Leader everyone knows me as.

"Why the hell did you call this early meeting?" I sneer.

The Candor leader sighs and slides me a folder.

I open it. I see pictures of people four people, mauled, eaten, ripped apart, and heads ripped off.

It all clicked into place the beast had came out to play.

 _Tris POV_

I woke up naked and covered in blood. Thankfully I was hidden in the bushes near Dauntless.

I always kept clothes hidden near here. Just in case.

I knew I killed four people. One from Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, and an Amity making a delivery.

But I felt nothing over it. Right now the beast and his voice was silent. Calmed.

It only took a month for them to come back. And I knew why it only took a month.

For each person I killed equaled a week. Three years ago I remeber what factions I killed people from.

One Candor, two Erudite and one Dauntless. I knew the Dauntless I had killed. It was Max our Head Leader.

As I walkes through the Pit every Dauntless stared at my dirt and bloody frame. I knew they would buy the I got jumped by a Factionless.

Because I was scraped up enough to just be bloody enough to have a small struggle with one.

When someone asked I told them my lie. And every time I told them they believed me. Gullable bastards.

As I was headding back into my apartment a pair of hands clamped over my mouth and dragged me into a storage closet.

They whispered in my ear the words I never wanted to hear. "I know you killed them. I know who and what you are."

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N I decided since I got the chapter done early I'd give you guys a little treat! Still shooting for 10 reviews! And from my last story Secrets, Alextheturle98 said i used a Snape reference. Nice guess. It was from the Hunger Games: Catching Fire. If you haven't read the books or seen the movies they're really good. And please let me know what you think! Until next update ~Wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see! Or write? I have the third chapter of Got a Secret Can You Keep it written for a while now. Every time I go to post it there has been a voice nagging me at the back of my head saying to rewrite and reboot the orginal Secrets. I have had a hard time deciding if I should. Please PM me or leave a review telling me ypur opinion. So far my instincts are saying do it, since it has been my most popular story. Also on another note I was going through my old stories. I found my first ever story YouTubed. And I was thinking I need to get back into the PJO fandom. Also vote if you want me to reboot Youtubed. Thanks and WolfDiamaZhang out.**


End file.
